


Kissing Boys?

by kashmir



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is in a predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Boys?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Santa Dabble a Drabble Project. Since I'm done, I can share these with the rest of the world. =)

Xander Harris hated Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. It was a well-known fact. Just one of those absolutes, like what goes up must come down or that anytime the Scooby's tried to have a nice holiday, it would inevitably be interrupted by an apocalypse.

What people didn't know was why Xander hated him. He let them think it was because Wesley was a pompous ass and Cordelia was so obviously taken with him. Well, part of it was because he was such a pompous ass. But the other part... That was the part that Xander had a hard time defining and slapping a label on.

What exactly do you call it when you desperately want to be the one to loosen an incredibly uptight person up? Especially when said uptight person is of the same sex as you and is also the current object of your ex-girlfriend's affection.

Xander had no idea what to call it - insanity maybe? He had always just assumed he was straight. He'd dated Cordelia, had kissed her. Had kissed Willow, too, for that matter. Had always liked the way girls filled out sweaters.

Then Wesley had shown up. All... slick and British and proper and... hot.

Xander did the only thing he felt he could do when he realized that Wesley in a suit was doing more for him than Buffy in her mini-skirts.

He was a complete and utter ass to Wesley. Not like that was any different from how anyone else, including Giles, were treating him. So Xander figured it would be the absolute perfect cover.

Except. Well.

If Xander wanted to be perfectly honest with himself, it wasn't the first time he'd ever thought a guy was attractive. Or, well, someone of the male persuasion anyway. Was Angel really considered a guy? He was the undead after all.

Whatever he was, Xander would admit (only to himself) that he'd been the cause of more than one uncomfortable dream on Xander's part. It was just as easy to hate him -- what with the whole evil, bad guy, fangs thing he had going on at times.

Unfortunately, Wesley was different. Angel he had managed to finally get out of his head. Cordelia had done wonders with that. But now, Cordelia was after the same person he was having disturbing vivid (and HOT) dreams about. Nightly.

So not only did Xander have high school and well, possibly the entire world, ending, there was the whole 'Gee, I might be gay' thing hanging over his head now. He tried to get Giles alone a few times, not sure who else to turn to. But with the mayor and that whole aforementioned world-ending business, Giles was understandably busy.

So Xander was in a bit of a pickle. He wasn't sleeping, knowing what dreams would be waiting for him so he volunteered for as many late night research sessions at the library that he could. Nothing like reading about demons who secreted a jelly like substance from their ears to get a guy's mind off of sex.

What Xander hadn't counted on was Wesley being at the library that Tuesday night. Wesley was AWALYS gone by five. Man had all sorts of rigid routines that he kept and Xander didn't like the feeling he got when Wesley, and not Giles, walked out of the office at ten past six that night when he made his way in for his nightly researching duties.

He felt like the bottom of his stomach had just hit the floor. When Wesley greeted him, he resisted the urge to look down at the ground to check for his guts. No one else was in the library, Xander noted, after frantically looking for someone, anyone else. Hell, he'd take the Mayor at this point. As long as he didn't have to be alone with Wesley.

Which is exactly what he was. All. Alone. With. WESLEY.

Xander stumbled over his sneakers and made his way to the table setting his bag and juice bottle down. Giles had left a stack of books fro him and a note with what he was looking for that night. He sat down, trying his best to ignore Wesley (and FAILING miserably) when Wesley asked if he'd like 'a spot of tea?'

Xander managed to mumble a response. He assumed it had been to the affirmative, as Wesley then asked him one lump or two and he again managed to grunt an answer. Wesley gave him and odd look then excused himself to Giles' office to make the tea.

As soon as Wesley was out of the room, Xander slammed the old (ancient more than likely) text he had been skimming down on the table and abruptly rose from his chair, heading for the stacks. He tried his best to get lost, hoping maybe Wesley would take the hint and not come looking for him for hours.

Xander had never had the best of luck.

Fifteen minutes later, Wesley found him, sitting on the floor between two shelves, talking to himself. Xander didn't notice him for a few seconds, so he was quite sure Wesley had just heard him talking himself out of wanting to kiss Wesley. He decided after a few more seconds, these ones filled with silence, that he had better just get it over with and see if he had, indeed, heard what he'd been saying.

Yup. Xander knew by the look of shock on Wesley's face he had most definitely heard everything he'd said about wanting to kiss him. And why it wasn't a good idea.

So it was Xander who was pretty much shocked out of his Vans when he stood up, mumbled an apology, tried desperately to get past Wesley only to have Wesley stop him with his lips.

Wesley kissed him.

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce kissed him, Xander Harris.

And he kind of liked it. A whole lot.

So maybe there was something to be said about this whole liking guys like that thing, he thought as he finally managed to kiss Wesley back.


End file.
